So Far From Where We Are
by Purpllesheep
Summary: Emma used to be a Princess living in the enchanted forest when one day she is sucked through a portal and into our world. For ten years she adjusts to this new life, getting a job, having a son. She's finally getting used to everything, when one day, she gets a knock at her door that will forever change her life. Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dear readers, I hope you all enjoy my story! It was inspired by this video: **** watch?v=QIQQmzf9IYc****. You all need to check it out, it's absolutely amazing! I thank you for reading my story, and please enjoy!**

Emma pouted as Killian pulled the hood of her cloak over her blonde curls.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this disguise." She said grumpily. "It's not like I'm hiding from anyone."

"No, you're not." Killian agreed. "However, the king and queen have made it quite clear for when you're about in public. If you were recognized by any of the locals, who knows what would happen."Emma sighed and ran her hands down the cloak.

"It's just a precaution love." Killian reminded her.

"Still, I shouldn't need one. I'm old enough to take care of things myself." Emma straightened and headed onto the path.

Killian smiled. "Oh I know, Swan." Emma grinned at the nickname he had given her when she was small. She always had found herself near the ponds surrounding the castle, bringing a small loaf of bread to break off and feed the family of swans that lived near. It was there she had met Killian and Liam, two lost brothers seeking shelter. She had invited them to go back to the castle with her, assuring them the king and queen would be nothing but kind. And alas, her words rang true, her parents allowing them to stay in the small huts near the docks, later assigning them jobs to the Royal Navy.

Emma and Killian walked along the path for a ways. "What is the news you've been dying to share with me, lass?" Killian asked, remembering how excited Emma was when she told him they needed to take a walk later; she had discovered the most interesting news.

Emma perked at the mention. "Have you ever heard of the wizard, Rumplestiltskin?"

Killian looked at her, furrowing his brow. "What of him?"

"There's word that he's trying to enact a curse. A curse that could take him to any realm he wishes." Emma smiled widely, but it quickly turned into a frown when she saw Killian's face. "What?"

Killian paused before answering. "It's just, why are you always searching for a way off this land?"

Emma scoffed. "I'm not _always_ searching. It just... interests me. The fact there could be other worlds out there. Doesn't it interest you?"

"For the record, not particularly no." Killian ran a hand through his hair.

Emma's mouth fell open. "But you're constantly exploring new things, especially with your ship! How is this any different?"

Killian exhaled sharply and looked up at the sky. "The difference is the element of magic involved in something like this. Who knows what could happen, like if something goes wrong. People could get hurt."

"Not if they know how to control it." Emma pointed out. "Magic is only scary if you don't understand it."

Killian stopped walking and grabbed Emma's arm, pulling her to a stop as well. "There's something deeper than the reason you're giving me, Swan. Lately, portals and realms are all you've been talking about. What's going on?"

Emma huffed and looked him in the eyes. "I don't have to talk to you about this." She pulled away from his touch and continued along the path.

"So now you're not going to tell me anything?" Killian shouted after her. Emma didn't answer, only continued down the path at a far faster pace than before.

Four loud knocks came from the front door one bright Saturday morning at the Swan household as Emma and her son, Henry, sat down for breakfast. Startled, they both looked up from their breakfast.

"Someone coming over?" Henry asked her, a confused expression etched across his face. He continued to cut away at his pancakes.

"No..." Emma answered, an even more confused look displayed on hers. "Stay here while I see who it is." She warned. Emma hurried down the hallway and unlocked the door, becoming speechless when she saw who was on the other side.

"Swan." Killian breathed, a smile forming across his lips. Relief shone through his eyes. Emma's eyes widened as she looked at him with utter shock, with her mouth agape.

"Killian." She whispered. "What are you doing here?" She asked after she could find her voice.

"I need your help. Something terrible has happened. Your family is in trouble." He spoke as quickly as he could, as if he were afraid she might slam the door in his face, which she was honestly considering.

"What are you talking about? How'd you even find me? How'd you get here in the first place?" She asked, still incredulous this man she hadn't seen in ten years was now standing at her doorstep.

Killian waved his hand as if to wave away her questions. "Not important. What's important is that I need you to come with me. Now."

At his directions, Emma took a step back and held the door close to her body, ready to close it at a moment's notice. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."

Despair flashed across Killian's face for a moment. "What are you saying Swan?" He reached for her hand and she took another step back. "This is your life I'm talking about."

"That was my life. Not anymore. I can't drop everything and go with you, I'm sorry." With that she closed the door, locked it, and pressed her back against the frame. Her heart was beating fast and the new information she'd retained was racing through her brain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before returning to Henry.

"Who was that? Someone important?" Henry asked as she took her seat, shaking her head to erase what she'd heard and to enjoy breakfast with her son.

"No, no one especially important." She smiled reassuringly, glancing at the hallway before picking up her fork. A pinch of worry coursed through her body as she-hard as she tried not to- thought of Killian standing outside the apartment. Her unanswered questions resurfaced and she craved the responses. Regret surged through her at closing the door in his face, but she couldn't trouble herself with his requests. She'd sworn off that life ten years ago.

**Another A/N:**

**Again, I thank you all for reading and if you enjoyed, please leave a comment! It would be much appreciated. Also, if you'd like, my tumblr username is Every-Villain-Has-A-Story, so if you'd like, go ahead and check it out! There will be a few more chapters to this story, not sure how many. **

**Thanks for reading and have a fabulous day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to the second chapter of my story! I'm so happy you've decided to keep reading, it means the world to me. I won't keep you for very long, go ahead and continue reading :)**

The heel of Emma's brown boots clacked against the brown leafed pavement as she gracefully walked down a New York pathway. The air was cool with the chill of the disappearing winter. Sunlight reached through the tree branches, small nubs buddings out from them, eagerly anticipating the warmth that spring had to offer. She was on her way back to the apartment to wait for Henry after he returned from school. She wasn't expecting a figure clad in all black to run to catch up with her.

"Killian!" She gasped, questions and surprise instantly flooding her mind. "What are you doing?"

"Lass, you don't understand. Your family is in serious trouble, they need your help." Kiliian answered, jumping right into their previous conversation.

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up her pace. "I told you, that was my life. Now it's not. I can't just drop everything and go back to the enchanted forest. Speaking of, how could that even be possible? How is it even poss-" She stopped abruptly when Killian grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him.

She hadn't gotten a good look at him when he had knocked on her door a few days ago, but now she saw that he was dressed in a long black leather jacket and leather pants she had never seen before. She was so used to his blue and white navy outfit. Leather was never a large fashion statement among the crew. A metal necklace the shape of a ships helm was hanging around his neck. She did remember the object from when it hung around his neck when they were younger. He had never taken it off.

"Your parents are no longer taking residence in the Enchanted forest, love." Killian said quietly.

Terror gripped Emma's heart and began to squeeze. The worst scenarios imaginable threaded their way through her mind. The worst of them all being they were dead. "What do you mean?" She forced out breathlessly.

"They, and everyone else from our kingdom, are now living in a small town in Maine. It's called Storybrooke." Killian explained and Emma exhaled a large breath she'd been holding. They weren't dead. They were still very much alive.

"So what's the problem?"

Killian swallowed and hesitated before answering. "The thing is, time has stopped. It's completely frozen. No one ever ages. And no one can leave or enter. Except you." A small grin began to spread across his face. "You are the only one who can save them."

Emma stared at him, speechless. He wasn't making any sense. "What?" She managed to say and yanked her arm from his hold. "You're here! Obviously you can leave. Why can't _you_ break this...thing?"

"I wasn't part of the group when they were sent to this world. All I know is, one morning I woke up on the deck of my ship and a letter was waiting for me. Inside were instructions on where I could find you. I followed them and, well, here I am." He spread his arms wide and gave a small smirk.

Emma stared at him, disbelief shown plainly across her face.

"What do ya say Swan? How about another adventure?" Killian grinned and held out his hand. Emma eyed it carefully before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry... but I can't do it. I have a life here. And it's pretty good! I have a job, a family, friends... I couldn't possibly just drop everything. You'll have to find someone else." She walked away quickly, surprised when she didn't hear her name be called out, or a hand grab her shoulder.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

"Emma, you look absolutely beautiful." Snow said, placing both her hands on Emma's shoulders and squeezing gently. Emma admired the flowing red dress that hugged her curves and expanded to a large skirt at her waist. Her long blonde tresses were pinned up in a swooping bun and a diamond necklace the shape of a long thin triangle hung around her neck. "I have a small gift for you." Snow added, leaving her daughter's side as she walked to the vanity and picked up a rectangular silver box. She handed it to Emma.

Emma took the box and opened it carefully. Inside, resting on a satin pillow, was a diamond headpiece with a large diamond flower resting on the side. "It's gorgeous." Emma breathed. Her mother took the box from her once again, delicately placing the piece on Emma's head.

"I know your coronation ceremony isn't for another few months, but I thought," Snow paused and adjusted the piece once more. The crown caught the light and sparkled brightly. "You might like something to remind yourself." Snow turned her daughter so they were eye to eye. "You are meant for this, Emma." She smiled and Emma averted her eyes. "You are meant to be a ruler."

Emma broke away from Snow's embrace and sat at the end of the large bed. "I know you keep saying that, but I don't think I'll be like you or father. Running a kingdom is not something I asked for."

"Oh, honey." Snow sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed her daughter's hands. "I know you never asked for this, and I would never force you to do something if I didn't think you were ready."

Emma glanced up at her mother's loving gaze. "You really think I can do it?"

"Of course." Snow smiled. Emma smiled back. Snow looked up at the tall clock, noting the time. "I think we should head down there. We don't want to keep our guests waiting." She planted a kiss to Emma's forehead and made her way out of the room.

Emma stood in front of the mirror and admired the diamond headpiece. She believed her mother had faith in her to do this, but she wasn't sure if she believed in herself. Running an entire kingdom was an incredibly large feat. She became nervous whenever she thought of the day when her parents would hand down the throne to her.

A knock at the large oak door caused her to snap out of her contemplation. "Come in." She stuttered. Killian appeared in the frame.

"Your parents have asked me to escort you down to the ball, princess." He bowed without ever breaking eye contact. Emma smiled and curtsied.

"Why thank you." She strolled over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"How are you feeling tonight?" He said, making small conversation as they made their way down the marble steps.

"I was feeling fine until my mother brought up _the topic_ again." Emma replied, carefully watching her footing as she maneuvered the large dress down the stairs.

"The queen is only trying to prepare you." Killian told her as Emma heaved a sigh. "She wants you to do your best. She truly believes in you."

Emma looked at him. "Do you?"

Killian gazed back. "I do." Genuine sincerity poured through his eyes, which were as blue as the sea. Emma had never noticed before how they seemed to reflect the ocean. She stared, becoming lost in thought once more. Killian coughed and continued them on their trek to the ball floor. Emma looked away, a harsh blush spreading across her cheeks.

They finally arrived at the entrance and were greeted by the king. "Emma, Killian." Emma's father nodded at them and kissed Emma's cheek. "I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight."

"It looks amazing, father." Emma gushed, and it truly did. The large chandelier hanging from the ceiling shone through the room and gave it a soft glow. In the corner was a small quartet consisting of two violins, a cello, and a grand piano playing a joyful waltz. People dressed in all types of elegant gowns and suits danced along with the music, and a few children ran amongst the crowd. Candles hung along the sides of the walls, and large topiaries graced the edges of the room.

"Well, it was mostly your mother's doing, but I'll take some of the credit." He chuckled, grasping her hand for a few seconds before heading off to the greet the newest couple entering the floor.

"Care to dance, your highness?" Killian held Emma's hand and began to pull her into the crowd.

Emma arched an eyebrow as Killian's other arm came around her back. "Since when do you know how to waltz?"

"I've been practicing, I thought now would be a good time to show off what I've learned." He winked at her and before she could react, he began to spin them around the dance floor. Over his shoulder, Emma could see her mother and father watching them from a distance, happy smiles spread across their faces.

"Have you received any more news on this curse?" Killian asked quietly. Emma stared at him dumbfoundedly.

"I thought you disapproved of my intentions." She replied.

"I do, however, I'd like to stay up to date on whatever scheme you might be planning."

Emma scoffed. "For your information, no, I haven't come in contact with anything new. All I've heard is he's searching for someone powerful enough to enact it."

"Why can't he?" Killian questioned. Emma simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Swan, you must know that anything with the word curse in it can't be good."

"Yes but you don't understand. This could take us into an entirely new land. It could potentially solve all our problems."

"And create new ones." Killian stopped dancing, causing the pair to halt in the middle of all the other couples. "I know why you're really doing this. It's to escape what you think of as the inevitable in the coming months." Emma tried to avoid his eyes, but couldn't escape the blue trap. "Running isn't the answer, Swan. Believe me."

"I'm not running, I'm just..." Emma scrambled to find the words she desperately needed. She knew he was speaking the truth. She knew exactly what she was doing. But hearing it out loud made it all the more real. "You don't know what you're talking about." She pulled away from his grasp and began to head off the dance floor.

Killian followed her, stopping at the entrance to the room once more. "Listen to me. You can do this. Thousands of people believe you can do this. Why don't you?"

Emma glared at him. "It's...just...it's complicated alright?" She pushed past him and ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet when she heard him call out her name. But she didn't stop. Not until she reached her bedroom and pushed the door closed, leaning against it and sighing. Frustration and anger built up in her until she thought she might explode.

As she passed the large mirror, she caught the glimmer of the headpiece. She ripped it from her hair, staring at it for a few moments before chucking it onto the large plush chair. It was simply a reminder of what she would have to face in the coming months. She slipped off her red heels and kicked them in the direction of the closet and fell onto the bed, feeling the dress float around her legs as it settled.

Emma wasn't sure of how long she lay there, eyes closed. It felt like hours. She eventually opened her eyes and saw a small twinkling blue light lingering at the edge of her open window. She sat up, curious as to what it might be. The light moved, seemingly coming closer, and Emma walked over to the window.

"Hello, Emma." The light whispered. It had a sing-song, floaty type of voice. Emma jumped, not expecting for it to talk.

"Who are you?"

The light came even closer, and she saw it was creature with beautiful blue wings and a shimmering blue dress. "I am known as the blue fairy." She replied, in the same, floaty voice.

"...Hi." Emma murmured. It was all she could say; she had never seen a fairy before in real life.

"I've been watching over you for some time, Emma. And I think I have something that could help you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts, it means a lot. Please let me know what you think!**

**Have a fabulous day lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry lovelies! I know it's been a little more than a week since I've updated, but I had all new classes start last week, which meant little time for writing. I feel terrible about it, however, I've found some time to write and I'm finally able to update for you guys! I hope you enjoy, and like always, have a fabulous day!**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Emma stared at the blue winged creature. "What do you mean?"

The fairy perched atop the windowsill and crossed her legs. "I know you've been looking for a way to escape your fate for some time, and I believe I have found something which can help." She smiled.

Emma kneeled down to be at eye level with the blue fairy. "Please, you must tell me." She gushed.

Blue stood and paced along the sill. "High atop a beanstalk there lies a light blue candle in the shape of a star. I've heard, this candle can conjure any wish, into reality. However, the wisher must be pure of heart, and you my dear are the purest to come." The fairy smiled widely, a shimmer in her eyes.

"Where is it?" Emma rushed. "Tell me where and I'll go as soon as I can."

"As of now it belongs to the giant currently taking residence on top of that beanstalk."

"Giants?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "I thought those were only in myths, legends."

Blue chuckled. "No child, they are quite real. And quite large. And quite frightening. I would recommend taking some type of protection." Blue spread out her arm and in the air magically appeared a small, sparking, purple sack. Emma took it carefully. It felt velvety and smooth in her palm. Something shifted inside. "In that pouch you will find a sleeping powder. Use it on the giant. It lasts for thirty minutes, so you must hurry." The fairy turned to the night and pointed in the distance. "The beanstalk lies five hundred yards in that direction. If I were you, I wouldn't waste much time." She said, turning back to Emma.

"Thank you." Emma breathed. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Of course my dear." Blue smiled. "Now, like I said, don't waste much time getting to that candle." She turned to fly into the night before Emma shouted.

"Wait!"

Blue turned once more.

"Why are you helping me?" Emma whispered. Blue sighed happily, flew to Emma's hands, and placed her small ones on her thumb.

"My dear, I only wish for your happiness. If this is what shall make you happy, then so be it. Everyone else will come to realize what you desire is the best for everyone." She patted Emma's thumb before flying away into the night sky, now only a small sparkle in the distance.

Emma looked down at the purple sack and gently placed it on her nightstand. The first thing in the morning, she would find Killian, and together they would journey out to find what would change her life forever.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O_

"You're really beginning to get on my nerves." Emma said as she walked down the cement stairs of the New York police department.

"I had to get your attention somehow, eh Swan?" Killian grinned cheekily. She turned to face him, a solemn look spread on her face. "Sincerely though, love, it's a good thing you got me out of there. They tried to feed me this strange meat type substance-"

"Yeah, bologna, I know." Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Look. You have to stop doing this. I don't care about what's going on with my parents. All I care about is Henry. So...so, so you need to stop interfering in my life, getting arrested-how the hell did you even **get** arrested?"

"Well I-"

"No it doesn't even matter. What matters is that you stay out of my life. For good." She took a shuddering breath and was she about to cry? No, Emma Swan did not cry.

"Swan, if you just listen to me, please." Killian begged, sincerity shining in his eyes. In that moment, every resolve Emma had built up, every wall, every intention; they all disappeared. Memories of her and Killian together in the enchanted forest she had repressed for so many years had forced their way into her mind. Images of them walking in the forest, dancing at a ball, him teaching her the many tyings of a knot. It all came back.

Emma swallowed and exhaled a shaking breath. "Where did you say my parents were again?"

Killian grinned, a slow, heartfelt grin that slowly climbed up his cheeks. "I knew I could convince you to come with me. Why don't I explain everything over...a drink?"

Emma scoffed and looked down the sidewalk. "I think there's a bar down the street. Follow me."

After they were both settled at the chipping red leather seats of the dimmed bar, both with glasses of rum, Killian began. "After you had vanished from the kingdom, your parents sent out multiple search parties. But after months of searching and nothing turned up, they began to call off the searches, believing you to be dead." Emma looked down at her glass, unease twisting in her insides. Killian continued.

"Everyone began to carry on with their own lives once more. Except your parents, of course. And myself."

Emma looked up, alarmed. "What?"

"I left the navy, scoured the lands for a new ship and crew, and then ravaged the seas, pillaging and plundering as I pleased." He gulped down the last of the rum and the bartender quickly refilled it. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"A pirate-you became a pirate?" She said caustically.

"Essentially, yes." Killian swirled the rum in the glass. "From that moment on everyone carried on as they normally would, until nine years later. From what I'd heard across the seas, your parents had managed to anger one of the queens from a neighboring land."

"Regina." Emma said gravely.

"Pardon? You know her?"

"As it seems, yes. I've known about her since I was young, but she never made a move on our kingdom. From what my mother told me, she has strong powers. But she's a tyrant. She treats-treated- her subjects with disdain and ridicule."

"She sounds lovely." Killian quipped and Emma nodded sarcastically. "Anyway, someone told me she was planning on casting a curse on your parents and their subjects, sending them all to this world, without any means of escape. One morning I awoke to a loud roaring noise in the sky, like a thunderstorm with no rain. My crew and I looked on from a distance as we watched a cloud of purple and green smoke envelop the castle. In seconds, it was gone. When we went to investigate...not a single person remained." He said solemnly.

"That's...terrible." Emma swallowed. She set her glass on the bar and pressed her hands together. "You...you didn't go with them?"

"Alas, I remained in the enchanted forest. I assumed I had been out of reach of the curse."

Emma considered the information she had received and frowned. "How did you get here then? How did you get to me?"

Killian stared at the once again empty rum glass. "'Tis a long story, too long for now. All you must know is I found a portal and made my way to your doorstep." He looked up grinning.

Emma sat back in her chair. "That's a lot to take in." She whispered.

"Aye it is." Killian paused before slamming the glass down on the countertop. "What do ya say we get a move on then? There's quite a distance to travel."

Emma looked up at him, eyes wide. "I can't leave _now_. I haven't packed or gotten anything ready or even told Henry-" Emma stopped and raised her hand to cover her mouth.

"What's the problem?"

She glanced at Killian before slowly lowering her hand. "Henry... what am I gonna tell him?"

Killian shrugged on his long leather coat. "The truth, maybe?" He squinted and tilted his head.

"No!" Emma nearly shouted. A few heads of the fellow eccentrics who drank in the afternoon turned their heads before going back to guzzling their beers. "I _can't_ tell him. I can't tell him any of this. If he knew..." Emma trailed off, conjuring all the worst possible scenarios which could happen. Loathing, hatred, confusion; everything he would feel against her, and she just couldn't handle it. "Whatever happens, Henry can't ever know my background. Ever." She stood and pulled her jacket over her shoulders.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Killian asked.

Emma thought for a moment, contemplating ideas. "We'll find you a place to stay tonight. But tomorrow morning, Henry and I, we'll be ready to go. I promise."

_I just have to think of something to tell him._ She thought.

~_Later that night~_

"Hey kid." Emma said as she walked into the living room where she found Henry playing one of his favorite video games.

"Hey mom, what's up?" He asked, tilting the controller as he roughly cut a man in half in the game.

"Oh, nothing much. Do you mind if a fifth level wizard joins you?" Emma grabbed a controller and plopped down next to him. They played in silence for a few moments before Henry paused the game and looked at her. "Okay, what's going on?"

Emma frowned. "Nothing, I just want-"

"No, there's something on your mind. I can tell." Henry tilted his head. "Is it something to do with my dad?"

"No, nothing to do with him." She shrugged. Henry moved his hands in a waving motion.

"Then what is it?"

Emma looked at him earnestly before answering. "Do you like living here?"

"In New York? Of course I do, I like my school, my friends... the pizza's pretty good too." He smiled. "Why? Are we moving?"

Emma smiled. "I just want to make sure you like it here. But, if we did have to move, would you be okay with it?" She drawled out the last few words of her sentence.

"Mom, you know I'll be fine wherever I end up, as long as you're with me."

Emma smiled and pulled Henry in for a hug. She knew what she had to do.


End file.
